Such a turbocharger and such a nozzle ring has become known, for example, from EP-A-0 226 444 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,752. In these constructions, the axial dimension of the vane space is ensured by spacing distance sockets over-drawn over screw bolts, the sockets, of course, possessing an outer diameter which exceeds distinctively that of the bolts. In an older patent application, assigned to the assignee of the present application, it has been suggested to form spacers, e.g. in the form of burls, integrally with a ring, each one of these spacers being penetrated by a bolt.